


Have an A-1 Day

by sajeki (dajaje)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Goes AU during episode Buy Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajaje/pseuds/sajeki
Summary: Realizing they have both let Walt brow beat them into shadows of their former selves, Skyler and Jesse get together to get back at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salon_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salon_Kitty/gifts).



> I hope this fulfills your Blue Christmeth wish!

 

Skyler White pulled into the driveway of the A-1 Car Wash and drove around the large building to the office entrance, frowning when she saw a red station wagon parked there. Her frown deepened when she realized that the last time she had seen that car, it had been parked in front of her house. It belonged to Walt’s partner, Jesse Pinkman. She pulled in beside him and shot him a look halfway between a question and a glare as she put her car into park and shut off the engine. Gathering her purse and tote bag, she opened her door and got out, noticing that Jesse was doing likewise.

“Uh, hey, Mrs. White,” Jesse greeted nervously. “I thought you would be the kind of boss who got in before everybody else.” He smiled weakly.

“What are you doing here, Jesse?” Skyler shifted her bags to her other hand so she could get out the key to unlock the carwash.

Jesse scratched his head. “I, uh, I guess I just needed to make sure you were okay.”

Skyler stared at the young man open-mouthed. When she finally found her voice, she asked, “Why the hell do you care how I am?”

This time it was Jesse’s turn to be too stunned to talk. “I, uh...” He cleared his throat. “I been thinking about that dinner last week, and then when me and Mr. White came to pick up the tank with the, uh, stuff in it.” He swallowed as he stared at the blonde. “I thought I was the only one Mr. White treated that shitty.”

That startled a laugh out of Skyler. She took a deep breath. “Well, thanks for your concern, Jesse, but I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.” She motioned towards the building with her head. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a business to run.” She turned and started to walk to the entrance, but stopped and turned back to Jesse when the young man spoke again.

“I just figured that since me and you are probably the only two people in the world that are getting fucked over by Mr. White...” Jesse’s voice trailed off as he shrugged.

“Figured what, Jesse?” Skyler prompted, clearly annoyed. “That we could band together and take him down?”

Jesse’s eyes widened. “Do you think we could?”

Skyler closed her eyes and sighed. “Go home, Jesse.” She turned and went into the carwash without another word.

BrBa

Skyler pulled up in front of the white Spanish-style home and studied it. For some reason, it looked different than it had almost two years ago when she had come here to warn the owner off from selling marijuana to her husband. She shook her head as she remembered the confused look on the young man’s face. “Jesus, could I have been any more naive?” she muttered to herself as she got out of the car and walked to the front door. She raised her fist and gave three forceful raps on the heavy wood. She was about to knock again when the small door in the door opened to reveal Jesse’s surprised face.

“Just a sec.”

Skyler took a step back as the small door closed and then the large door opened. 

“Uh, hey, Mrs. White...”

Skyler smiled at Jesse. “May I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Jesse stepped back and pulled the door wider open as he motioned for Skyler to enter with his free hand. He closed the door and watched the tall blonde as she glanced around his living room. Seeing his bong sitting on the coffee table, he walked over to it and nonchalantly put it on the floor beside his futon. “Can I, uh, get you a beer or something?”

Skyler reached into her tote bag and pulled out a bottle of white wine. “I’d love a glass, if that’s not too much bother.”

“Yeah, sure. Have a seat.”

Skyler sat down on the futon and placed the bottle on the coffee table. She settled her purse and tote bag next to her on the futon before glancing around the sparsely decorated room again. “You have a nice house,” she told Jesse when the young man reentered the room carrying an empty glass and a can of beer.

“Thanks,” Jesse replied as he held the glass out to Skyler. “I’m sorry, but I can’t find my thingy to open your bottle.”

“No problem.” Skyler picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid. “I wasn’t sure if you had a corkscrew or not, so I opted for easy open.” She put the lid down on the table before taking the glass from Jesse and filling it almost to the top. She glanced up at him. “Are you going to sit down?”

Jesse glanced around before sitting as far from the blonde as he could. “So, uh...” He cleared his throat. “What can I do for you?”

Skyler took a long sip of her wine as she studied the younger man. “I’ve been thinking about what you said this morning.” Off of Jesse’s confused look, she explained, “About you and I teaming up to bring Walt down.”

“I, uh, I didn’t really say that,” Jesse stammered nervously. “You did.”

Skyler waved Jesse off as she took another long sip. “Regardless, I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

Jesse rubbed his nose. “Mrs. White...”

“Call me Skyler,” Skyler interrupted. 

Jesse took a deep breath. “Skyler, as much as I would love to see Mr. White stopped, it ain’t gonna happen.”

Skyler looked at Jesse through narrowed eyes. “Why do you say that?”

“Because better people than us have tried!” Jesse got up and paced a few steps. “I mean, even Gus Fring couldn’t stop him. And he was a stone-cold killer.”

“But we have an advantage that Gus Fring didn’t.”

Jesse sat back down on the futon. “What advantage?”

Skyler smiled. “Walt trusts us.” She frowned when Jesse looked away. “What? Are you having second thoughts?”

Jesse met the blonde’s gaze. “I don’t wanna kill him.”

Skyler looked shocked. “I don’t want to kill him either. I just want this fucking nightmare to end.”

Jesse slumped back into the futon and buried his face in his hands. “No shit.” He lowered his hands. “If we ain’t gonna kill him, then what are we gonna do?”

“And that is the million-dollar question.” Skyler sighed as she settled back into the futon. She drained the last of her glass and held it on her knee as she shifted her attention to Jesse. “You’ve changed since the first time I met you.”

Jesse snorted. “So have you.”

Skyler nodded. “I’m not seven months pregnant anymore.”

“That too,” Jesse admitted. “But I was thinking about how much more... gutsy you were.” He grinned softly. “It takes a lotta balls to go to a drug dealer’s house and tell him to stop dealing to your husband.”

Skyler rolled her eyes. “Well, it didn’t hurt that you looked to be all of fifteen and scared to death.”

“I was scared to death that you were gonna come in another five steps and see the dead body I was trying to move. I didn’t kill him,” Jesse quickly added off Skyler’s shocked expression. “I was just moving him.”

“Walt...?”

Jesse nodded. “Although, to be fair, the dead guy and his partner were gonna kill us so it was self-defense.”

Skyler leaned forward and refilled her glass. “I never would have imagined that Walt could kill anyone.”

“I never imagined he’d wanna cook meth.”

Skyler looked curiously at the younger man. “You knew Walt before?”

Jesse nodded. “He was my junior year chemistry teacher.”

“Really?” Off of Jesse’s nod, Skyler sipped her wine. “Then you two kept in touch?’

“Not hardly. He came to me about two years ago, after he’d gone on a ride along with his brother-in-law. It was my lab they busted. Mr. White told me I had to teach him how to cook or he’d turn me in.”

Skyler sat back and considered Jesse’s words. “Well, that’s not at all how I imagined you two got together.”

Jesse grinned. “What? You think I forced him into cooking?”

“Something like that.”

Jesse scoffed. “Yeah, well, no offense, but Mr. White ain’t even on the list of people I would’a recruited to take Emilio’s place.”

Skyler looked slightly puzzled. “But he is a good chemist.”

“He’s an awesome chemist,” Jesse corrected. “But he doesn’t know shit about dealing drugs.”

“Which is why he wanted to work with you.”

“Yep.”

The two sat in silence before Jesse drained his beer can and set the empty can on his coffee table. “If things are so shitty for you, why haven’t you left him?”

Skyler inhaled deeply. “I have no idea. What about you?”

“I have left him.” Jesse nodded at the blonde’s questioning gaze. “We did a job and something went really, really wrong and I told Mr. White I wanted out.” He looked down at his hands as he played with the skin near his thumb nail. “Fucker owes me five million dollars but he said he won’t give it to me if I don’t help him set up his new lab.” He stared off into space. “Fuck it. He can keep his fucking blood money.”

Skyler studied the younger man for a moment before asking, “So you’re just going to let him get away with owing you that kind of money?”

Jesse put his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. “I ain’t gonna get that money until Mr. White is ready to give it to me.” He raised his gaze to meet Skyler’s. “If he ever is.”

“Helping him set up his lab isn’t worth five million dollars?”

Jesse snorted. “It ain’t just setting up the lab. Then it’ll be ‘Jesse, just cook with me while I find someone to replace you’. Except he ain’t ever gonna look for a replacement.”

Skyler nodded. “I see your point. Still...”

Jesse scratched his head. “Would you leave him if you had five million dollars? If you could just take the kids and disappear and never have to deal with him again, would you?”

Skyler sipped her wine as she pondered the question. “It’s not that easy. I have the kids to think about.”

“What does that mean?”

“Flynn, uh, Walt Junior, idolizes his father. I don’t know that I could get him to leave.”

Jesse frowned. “But what’s gonna happen when he finds out about the meth?”

“I’m hoping he never does find out. I’m hoping Walt will just...” Skyler looked up and blinked back tears. “I’m hoping his cancer will come back and that will solve my problem.”

“Then you do want him dead.”

“No! I want him to stop cooking meth and come home and just be himself again. I just want things to be normal for the last months of his life, so the kids can remember their dad as a good guy.”

Jesse reached out and put his hand on Skyler’s arm. “Skyler, he ain’t ever gonna be Mr. White again. He loves being Heisenberg too much. If I was you, I’d take my kids and get as far away from him as possible.”

Skyler rubbed her forehead. “Goddamn him for doing this to us!”

Jesse cleared his throat. “If it makes you feel better, he did this for you guys.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, not this again!” Skyler got up and paced a few steps. “Having him tell me he did this for the family does not make it any better!”

Jesse shrugged. “Yeah, I guess not.” He sighed. “Besides, I think that stopped being his reason for doing it a long time ago. Now I think he just gets off on the power.”

Skyler stared at Jesse for a moment before draining her glass and putting it on the coffee table. She returned to the futon and sat down closer to the younger man. “Are you still into MiLFs?”

Jesse’s mouth dropped open. “What? How...?”

“I saw your website,” Skyler interrupted. “I went there after you called Walt the first time. I didn’t even know what a MiLF was then.” She smiled and put her hand on Jesse’s chest. “I do now.”

Jesse swallowed hard as he tried to inch away, only to be blocked by the arm of the futon. “Uh, Skyler, I don’t...” His words were cut off when Skyler’s lips closed over his. He closed his eyes and melted into the intimate gesture, licking his lips when Skyler pulled back. “Why?”

“Power,” Skyler replied. “Walt wants power, but he’s powerless to stop us from comforting each other.” She ran her hand through Jesse’s closely cropped hair. “Like you said, you and I are the only people who understand our circumstances.” She smiled. “What do you say, Jesse? Would you like to stick it to Walt?”

Jesse drew in a shaky breath as he ran his gaze over Skyler’s face, then he clasped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply.

BrBa

Skyler sprawled across the thin body beneath her, curling her fingers through Jesse’s light chest hair as she took a long drag from her cigarette. Blowing out a long plume of smoke, she grinned down at Jesse as she slipped the cigarette between his lips. “Damn, I forgot how hard young guy’s dicks get. And how fast they can get it up again.”

Jesse’s bright blue eyes twinkled as he reached up to pull the cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke sideways. “Glad you approve.”

“Oh, I approve.” Skyler leaned down and kissed Jesse. “Well, as much as I’d like to stay for another go ‘round, I should get home.” She carefully untangled herself as she sat up, reaching for her hastily discarded clothing while Jesse also sat up.

“Can I get you anything?” Jesse asked as he pulled on his boxers.

Skyler reached over and pulled the cigarette from Jesse’s mouth and stuck it into hers. “No. Thanks.” She took a long drag before rubbing the cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. She watched Jesse as she slowly dressed. “You should let your hair grow out.”

Jesse absently ran a hand through his short hair. “Yeah?”

Skyler nodded. “I like having something to hold onto when you’re going down on me.”

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah, okay, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“How about you? Anything you’d like?”

Jesse thought a moment before smiling. “I wanna fuck you in his bed.”

Skyler raised her eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Jesse nodded as he leaned in and gave the blonde a long kiss. “And don’t change the sheets afterwards.”

Skyler looked impressed. “I like the way you think.” She slid her shoes on and stood up, watching as Jesse stood up also. “I’d really like to do this again.”

Jesse waved one hand. “You know where I live.” He watched as the blonde moved closer, leaning his head back and closing his eyes when Skyler pressed her lips to his.

Skyler pulled back from Jesse and smiled at the younger man. “Take care of yourself, Jesse.”

Jesse nodded. “You too, Skyler.” He watched as Skyler walked to the door and opened it, waving at her when she shot him a parting glance. When the door closed, he dropped down onto the futon and blew out a long breath.

BrBa

Hank Schrader looked around the crowded White house and frowned when he saw Jesse standing in a corner holding Holly while talking to Walt Junior. “What’s that little shit doing here?” he asked Marie quietly.

Marie glanced around. “Who? Jesse?”

Hank frowned at his wife. “How do you know him?”

Marie shrugged. “He’s been helping down at the carwash. Why?”

Hank leaned in close. “He’s a drug dealer.”

Marie rolled her eyes. “He was a drug dealer. He’s turned his life around.” She nodded into Hank’s questioning look. “Yeah, he used to be a student of Walt’s and after Walt ran into him several months ago, he took Jesse under his wing and helped him get his life back on track.”

“Says who?”

“Skyler. And Jesse. He’s really a nice guy once you get to know him.” Marie shook her head. “Honestly, Hank, if you weren’t so preoccupied by finding that Heisenberg character, you’d know what was going on in your own family.”

Hank looked contrite. “I know, baby. Look, now that Walt’s... gone, I’m gonna be around more for you and Skyler.”

Marie studied her husband. “Really?”

Hank shrugged. “Yeah. Besides, it’s starting to look more and more like Heisenberg’s moved on because his blue meth has all but disappeared.”

Marie patted Hank’s chest sympathetically. “Aw, I’m sorry you didn’t get to catch him. But there are plenty more criminals out there for you to take down.” She straightened up when Skyler approached. “Hey, sweetie, are you doing okay?”

Skyler nodded as Marie hugged her. “We knew it was coming.”

“Still...” Marie glanced around. “It’s nice that all of the teachers came.”

“Yeah.” Skyler met Jesse’s gaze and smiled at the younger man. “If you’ll excuse me, I think Jesse would like me to take Holly.” She walked over to where Jesse was with her kids. 

“Hey, m...mom,” Junior greeted, hugging her. “Can I do anything?”

“No, sweetheart, there are plenty of people taking care of things. How are you holding up?”

“I’m o...okay.” Junior looked towards the front door when it opened. “Hey, t...there’s Louis.”

“You should go talk to him,” Skyler directed. “Show him where the food is.” She watched her son walk away before turning her attention to Jesse and Holly. “Would you like me to take her?”

“Oh, can I? Please?” Marie asked as she walked up to Jesse and held out her arms. “I haven’t seen this little angel in forever.”

“You sure?” Jesse asked. “I think she needs to be changed.”

“I can do that,” Marie said as she took the little girl into her arms and headed for the nursery.

Jesse glanced around before leaning close to Skyler. “Well, you got what you wanted. As far as everyone knows, Walter White died a normal guy.”

Skyler smiled. “Thanks to you.”

“Thanks to Mike,” Jesse corrected. “And Saul. They both worked their asses off cleaning up after him.”

“For which they were both rewarded quite handsomely.” Skyler studied Jesse for a moment before asking, “What did you say to Walt in the hospital, there at the very end?”

Jesse straightened up and shrugged. “Nothin’ really.” He tried to meet Skyler’s gaze but couldn’t. He sighed heavily. “I told him I’d been fucking his wife for the past five months.”

Skyler put her hand over her mouth to cover her startled laugh. After she was able to compose herself, she tried to look sternly at Jesse. “You are a bad, bad boy.”

Jesse stuck his tongue between his lips. “Yeah? You gonna do something about that?”

Skyler looked at Jesse through narrowed eyes. “You’ll just have to wait to find out, won’t you?” She raised one eyebrow at him before slowly walking away.

Jesse watched her go, smiling, then his smile faded when he saw Hank approaching. “Hey,” he greeted quietly.

Hank studied the younger man. “What’s your deal?”

Jesse looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Hank shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe you think that now that Walt’s dead you can come in here to comfort his grieving widow, maybe see what you can get out of her.”

Jesse sighed. “Or maybe I’m here to see how I can help out the family of the guy who saved my life.”

Hank grinned. “Yeah, you might be able to sell that load of crap to Skyler, but I know your kind. Leopards don’t change their spots.”

“Look, I know I fucked up before. I ain’t proud of what I’ve done. But Mr. White helped me get my head on straight and I’m gonna do whatever I can to help take care of his family now that he’s gone.” Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose as he blinked back tears. “I know you’re only looking out for Mrs. White, but I swear I ain’t trying to rip her off.” He met Hank’s gaze evenly. “Look, dude, you already put me in the hospital once. I ain’t stupid enough to do anything to get you pissed at me again.”

Hank looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, well, good. I heard you were helping out at the carwash, so thanks for that.”

Jesse nodded, then cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go get something to drink.” He hurried away in search of Skyler, relaxing when he found her alone in the master bedroom smoking. “Your brother-in-law just threatened me.”

Skyler snorted. “He does that.”

Jesse plucked the cigarette from Skyler’s mouth and took a long drag. “Yeah, but that don’t mean he’s not a douche.”

Skyler ran her fingers through Jesse’s longer hair. “Don’t let him get to you. Besides, as soon as we get a few things settled, we’re moving to California and we’ll only see them on holidays.”

Jesse took another long drag before giving the cigarette back to Skyler, who took a final drag before extinguishing it. “Good, because if I have to tell one more person about how dear Mr. White saved my life, I think my head will explode.”

“We can’t have that,” Skyler said as she ran a finger down Jesse’s cheek. “I happen to be very fond of your head. And your mouth in particular.” She jumped slightly and squeaked when Jesse nipped at her finger. “Oh, you really are a naughty boy today. I’ll see if Junior wants to stay over at Louis’ house and Marie will take Holly and then I can give you all of the attention you deserve.” She cupped the front of his pants. “But until then, I better get back to the rest of the mourners.” She started to walk away but stopped and gave Jesse a questioning look when the young man closed his hand around her wrist.

Jesse chewed on his lip before leaning in and giving Skyler a tender kiss. “I love you.”

Skyler broke into a big smile. “I know.” She flicked the end of his nose with her finger before turning and walking away. She stopped at the door and gave him a wink before leaving. 


End file.
